1. Technical Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an optical disc device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling recording of an optical disc device and an optical disc device using the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional optical disc devices, such as compact disc players, laserdisc players and video compact disc players, reproduce images and/or sounds recorded on an optical disc to output the reproduced images and/or sounds through a display and/or speaker.
These optical disc devices use light in order to read or write data. To correctly record data on or read data from an optical disc, light may be precisely focused on a signal surface of the optical disc. In recent years, a technique of writing data to a labeled surface of the optical disc has come to light. In this technique, a general optical disc device writes data on the labeled surface using a laser diode. Writing data to the labeled surface of the optical disc is generally performed without error. However, if an error occurs when writing the data, for example, when light is not precisely focused on the labeled surface of the optical disc, data writing may continue on without correcting for the error. Thus, in case where an error is generated during recording, abnormal data occurs at a corresponding portion of the optical disc. As a result, the desired data may not be completely formed on the labeled surface of the optical disc.